The MSG Saga
The MSG Saga (formerly known as the MSG Saga (Of Sorts)) is an unfinished YouTube video series created by YouTube user Shirosaki97 and collaborated on by YouTube users SarisKhan and ShermanZAtank. Overview The Major Scout Guy Saga is about a former TF2 Freak Hunter turned Freak, Major Scout Guy, and his companion TelroSpy, who must overcome the evil Evolved Vagineer and his accomplice, the tragic Vagispy, in an epic battle of wits and strength. They also aid their allies in their struggles against their own enemies. Major and Telro have been an invaluable asset to Cyborneer and his team of Australium protectors and Major has become involved in the assault of a evil mastermind. Main Cast , Cyborneer, Major Scout Guy, Orangeman, CyborScout. Back Row: CyborSpy, The Evolved Vagineer, TelroSpy, Dr. Schadenfreude]] Plot Episode 1 Major Scout Guy is relaxing in Koth_Harvest when a RED Vagineer appears seemingly out of nowhere, the Vagineer and Major compete in a short but intense battle where Major shows off all of his arsenal and abilities. After a while however the Vagineer claims the upper hand, but with luck on his side Major eventually emerges victorious, destroying the Vagineer's entire right arm in the process. This video is the debut of Major Scout Guy and The Evolved Vagineer (In his original RED form). Episode 2 A few days later, Major is back in Koth_Harvest when he spots a considerable amount of Australium near a building, Major goes in to claim it himself, but just then a BLK spy (who unbeknownst to Major is CyborSpy), accompanied by two Soldier Drones, confronts him, and they engage in a intense, quick battle. Finally Major defeats both the Soldier Drones and CyborSpy, unbeknownst to Major however, another Soldier Drone sneaks up on him to try and assassinate him, but fortunately Cyborneer arrives and saves Major just as CyborSpy retreats.. Later, after Cyborneer and Major introduce each other, Cyborneer gives Major a Australium imbued slug round upgrade, and also becomes his ally. This video is the Debut of Cyborneer, CyborSpy and the Soldier Drones in the MSG Saga, and also Major Scout Guy's debut in the Cyborneer Series. Episode 3 The RED Vagineer that Major fought beforehand is in Arena_Ravine, incapacitating a BLU Spy (who would later go on to be Vagispy). Just as the Vagineer is seemingly ready to finish the spy off, TelroSpy informs Major of what's going on. Major intercepts the Vagineer just in time as a very brief fight ensues, in a very short time the Vagineer easily overpowers a shocked Major, TelroSpy teleports in and stalls the Vagineer long enough to retreat with Major. After the fight, the Vagineer's right arm (which was previously blown off by Major) fully regenerates as he looks at it silently. This video is the debut of TelroSpy and Vagispy (as a regular BLU Spy). Episode 4 The BLU Spy that the Vagineer was attacking cry of pain alerts the Vagineer of his presence once again, the Vagineer, who is approaching the injured spy now, cries out, vagifying the spy and turning him into the dreaded Vagispy, TelroSpy teleports back into the area where Major fought the Vagineer and meets VagiSpy and fights the vagified Spy in a brief fight. This video is the debut of the now-vagified BLU Vagispy in the MSG Saga. Episode 5 - 1st Climax This episode starts off with Cyborneer and CyborHeavy receiving an anonymous tip-off about a large cache of Australium on ctf_doublecross. The two enthusiasts, unable to resist the prize, go to doublecross to investigate, but while they are checking, they are seemingly ambushed by their nemesis CyborSpy and one of his soldier drones, the two guardians get ready to fight when the villainous CyborMedic launches a surprise attack on them, he absorbs the australium cache, making his power levels boost to much higher levels than any of the other combatants, CyborHeavy attempts to intercept CyborMedic, but to no avail as CyborMedic easily defeats him. Meanwhile Cyborneer tries to hold his own against CyborMedic,however he is overwhelmed easily. Just as CyborMedic is about to off him, Major and Telro arrive just in time to save Cyborneer. While TelroSpy assists CyborHeavy against numerous Soldier Drones, Major confronts CyborMedic while Cyborneer takes on CyborSpy. The four of them then engage in three separate battles, Major vs CyborMedic, Cyborneer vs CyborSpy, and CyborHeavy and TelroSpy vs the Soldier Drones. For a brief amount of time, Major is able to fight effectively against the super powered Medic thanks to his Australium sapping ammo, however he is eventually overwhelmed by the Cybor's superior strength. Noticing that Cyborneer is also having trouble Major calls for TelroSpy and CyborHeavy, asking them for assistance, TelroSpy goes to help Cyborneer while Major and CyborHeavy face CyborMedic. After both failing at hurting the Medic on their own, Major activates his Power Boost and they both attack CyborMedic, finally defeating him while TelroSpy deals the finishing blow to CyborSpy. The four regroup to celebrate before realising that both CyborSpy and CyborMedic had retreated. This video is the debut of both CyborMedic and CyborHeavy in the MSG Saga, despite CyborHeavy's voice being prevalent in the second episode. Episode 6 After his battle with CyborMedic, Major decides to rest in Doublecross and think about recent events. However unbeknownst to him he is ambushed by none other than Dr. Schadenfreude, who mind-controls him. He is then sent out by Schadenfreude to deal with Orangeman a old friend and former ally of Major's. Orangeman despite being happy about seeing his friend again, is confronted by a very aggressive MSG, who proclaims his name and states that he is a Freak, before Orangeman can respond a battle gets underway, with Major coming out on top the whole way through. Just as it seems he's defeated Orangeman, Soldine confronts the Scout, easily knocking him out. While unconscious, Major remembers his times training with Orangeman, his realisation of being a TF2 Freak and finally Schadenfreude's ambush, which breaks the evil Freak's mind-control. Once again in control of his body, Major uses Power Boost to retreat from both Soldine and Orangeman. Meanwhile, Dr.Schadenfreude senses Major's escape from his mind-control. This video is the debut of Soldine, Orangeman and Dr. Schadenfreude in the MSG Saga, as well as Major's debut in the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg. Episode 7 Fatigued from the excessive amount of fighting recently, Major decides to stop going out into the fray for a while and help train CyborScout, Cyborneer's new Australium Guardian. Instantly Major puts CyborScout on a strict training regime, despite having initial trouble with being pushed to her limits she improves her fighting ability in an incredibly short amount of time. Both deciding that CyborScout has earned a rest, they propose that they all rest in Gravelpit, unbeknownst to all of them though, a mercenary known as Savior is spying them from a room above them. At Gravelpit, Major and Telro are discussing CyborScout's progress as she rests in the shade while Savior makes his move. He reveals and introduces himself before blinding the two Freak Hunters with a flash-bang grenade. In the confusion, the fatigued MSG is easily defeated by Savior, who then goes towards the confused CyborScout. TelroSpy, in a desperate effort to save the young Australium Guardian, intercepts Savior's advancement, the Spy Freak rips off the mercenary's Cross Comm Express, using the time he got to teleport both of them to an unknown location. CyborScout, worrying for Major, takes Major back to his hideout and calls Cyborneer for help. Meanwhile back in Gravelpit, a disgruntled CyborSpy attempts to contact Savior through his Cross Comm Express, but to no avail. This video is the debut of Savior and CyborScout in the MSG Saga. Episode 8 Still in Major's hideout, CyborScout is finally accompanied by Cyborneer and Johann Van Windhoek, the head doctor of Teufort Hospital. Johann manages to heal Major's injuries just in time. Still in a daze, Major asks CyborScout about what happened in Gravelpit, Major reacted badly to the turn of event she described, lashing out violently in response. Cyborneer, despite being worried about Major, decides to go to Gravelpit to investigate. While he's there he discovers both TelroSpy's hat and Savior's Cross Comm Express, which still has CyborSpy on the other end trying to contact Savior. Cyborneer intercepts the signal, threatening the Spy dictator over his Pip Boy, merely laughing at his threat, CyborSpy jeers at Cyborneer before disconnecting from his communicator. This video is the debut of Johann Van Windhoek in the MSG Saga. Episode 9 In Cp_Coldfront, the RED Vaginner who had confronted Major on numerous occasions was preparing a grand scheme, despite growing in power due to his fights with Major the RED Vagineer started to fight other, rogue, RED Vagineer in order to use their DNA to forcefully evolve himself. After easily defeating another RED brethren of his, the RED Vagineer goes back to his base, finally evolving himself into an ORG variation of Vagineer. The BLU VagiSpy merely watches as The now Evolved Vagineer laughs manically to itself. Episode 10 - 2nd Climax Back in Major's base, Major still rests in order to regain all of his strength while Cyborneer and CyborScout look over him. As they do that however The Evolved Vagineer and the BLU VagiSpy ambush them and instigate the two Australium Guardians in battle. After a short scuffle CyborScout is able to fend the BLU VagiSpy off, shooting him multiple time with her shortstop, however Cyborneer, not being as lucky, is easily defeated by The Evolved Vagineer. Just as The Evolved Vagineer approaches CyborScout, Major wakes up and intervenes, confronting the ORG Vagineer alone. Initially The Evolved Vagineer overpowers Major, causing him to buckle until he activates his Power Boost, which allows him to finally damage The Evolved Vagineer, knocking him across the room. The victory is short lived however as the BLU VagiSpy manages to sneak attack Major, knocking him out, thus allowing the two Vagified Freaks to reluctantly retreat. Afterwards, Cyborneer decides to talk with Major about TelroSpy, and despite the Freak Hunter initially being submissive, Cyborneer is able to reassure him. Episode 11 Back at his base, The Evolved Vagineer expresses his anger of losing on the BLU VagiSpy, accidentally using his new laser beam ability in the process. Now knowledgeable about his new power The Evolved Vagineer decides to recruit some other Vagineer as enforcers. He manages to find 3 RED Vagineer following a PRL Vagineer, after making himself known he engages the PRL Vagineer in a battle. Despite being surprised at the PRL Vagineer's unique abilities, The Evolved Vagineer is able to ultimately defeat the PRL Vagineer with his laser beams. Shocked by his strength, the RED Vagineer join The Evolved Vagineer, becoming his personal "army". This video is the debut of the three RED Vagineer followers. Episode 12 Now fully healed from his run in with Savior and The Evolved Vagineer, Major heads out on his own to do some Freak hunting. While on his hunt, he comes across CyborMedic's robot enforcer, CyborPyro. The robot immediately attacks Major, forcing the Freak Hunter down to the ground, CyborPyro also jumps down and begins to fight him. The two combatants at first seem to be on even ground, however as the fight progresses Major gains the upper hand, finally downing CyborPyro with an electrical round. After the fight Major merely looks upon it, wondering why it attacked him while CyborMedic spies on him for afar. This video is the debut of CyborPyro in the MSG Saga. Episode 13 After assisting Cyborneer and Co. against Grey Mann's robot army, Major decides to train up in preparation for the troubles up ahead. He calls both Cyborneer and CyborHeavy to help him with his training. While using CyborHeavy as a lifting weight to strengthen up his legs, CyborHeavy's weight started to prove too much for Major to handle, because of this, a new ability of his activated, subsequently sending CyborHeavy flying across the room in the process. After checking on CyborHeavy to see if he was okay, the two Austalium Guardians departed, allowing Major to think of how he could apply this new ability. Episode 14 After mulling over recent events that have occurred, Major finally decides it's time to defeat The Evolved Vagineer once and for all. Biding adieu to TelroSpy's hat, Major heads out towards Cyborneer's home in order to ask for his assistance in taking down the malformed Freak. The Australium Guardian joins him and the two of them then set off in search of Orangeman and Soldine, who are engaged in battle with a rogue EnGeR. After a particularly one sided fight both MSG and Cyborneer approach the two fellow Freak Hunters, and while both of them are apprehensive of Major at first, they come to trust him more after he explained what happened when they last met. Despite their rocky re-introduction, both Soldine and Orangeman agree to help Major in confronting The Evolved Vagineer, however before they can leave Handsome Rogue confronts the group, challenging them all to a battle. Soldine, realising his movement speed would merely slow the group down, faces Rogue by himself while the others head towards The Evolved Vagineer's base. At his secret base, The Evolved Vagineer marvels at a new, unknown creation of his, chuckling before the scene fades to black. This video is the debut of both EnGeR and Handsome Rogue in the MSG Saga. Episode 15 Having arrived at The Evolved Vagineer's base, Major, Cyborneer and Orangeman exchange words before beginning to infiltrate the compound, moving around the side to a seemingly unguarded door where the three make their entrance. Meanwhile, deep in his base of operations, The Evolved Vagineer is still observing his new machine while his Vagispy cohort monitors the camera security system, subsequently spotting the three infiltrators entering the base. The Vagispy proceeds to quickly inform The Evolved Vagineer, who after a second of deliberating orders his three subordinate RED Vagineers to intercept his enemies, laughing quietly as they mobilize. As the three Vagineer are sent to intercept them, Major, Orangeman and Cyborneer enter the outer hallway of the base, with Major silently signalling Orangman to check and give an all-clear, which Orangeman does without hesitation. As the ORG mercenary did his search, one of the RED Vagineer's sneaked up near him unawares before finally launching a detached fist at Orangeman, causing him to reel back and Major and Cyborneer to get into fighting positions, however, recovering quickly from his ambushers attack, Orangeman requested that they move on while he handles the Vagineer, to which Major and Cyborneer reluctantly agree to, moving on while Orangeman engages in combat with the Vagineer, blocking another shot with his shield. Using one the large storage entrance as an alternative route, Major and Cyborneer make their way into the main base, where Major momentarily starts doubting their chances of success, only for Cybroneer to bring the Scout Freak back to his senses. However, the duo didn't get far before the second RED Vagineer appeared, this time Cybroneer opting to hold the monster off while Major made his way further into the base. As the now lone Major makes his way into the inner workings of the base, he finally encounters the last of the RED Vagineer. Wasting little time, Major shoots at the Vagineer, who promptly blocks the shot before firing one of it's fists at Major, who dodge it before shooting the Vagineer again, hurting the TF2 Monster with his second blast. As the fights get underway, Orangeman is shown to be successfully holding off his opponent, managing to hit him twice with his explosives before being forced to defend himself in close-quarters combat with the dangerous foe, catching the attention of Cyborneer as he clashes with his own Vagineer, who manages to blow off the Monster's right arm and pin him to the ground, however, despite his seemingly assured victory, the RED Vagineer manages to impale the BLK Cyborg's stomach with his bare hands before having it's head blown up by Cyborneer's arm cannon. Having seemingly won his battle, Cyborneer turns to the sounds of the combat still raging on. Still battling with his Vagineer, Major seems to be holding the upper hand, dodging his opponents blows while managing to injure him further, however not enough to keep the Vagineer down. Deciding to take it up a notch, Major starts using his specialised ammo, first electrifying the Vagineer before freezing the Freak's head, finally shooting the frozen parts of the Vagineer with a final blast of his Scattergun. Having won his fight, Major runs off to the inner laboratory where his final target awaits him. As the action cuts back to Orangeman, it shows him on the ground but uninjured due to his shield having protected him from the close-ranged blast from his explosive, however due to it not having the same protection, the ORG Demoman finds his opponent blown into numerous pieces. Approaching an injured Cyborneer, the two briefly celebrate before the previously "dead" Vagineer that Cybroneer fought inflicted another impaling injurity to the Cyborg Freak while Orangeman's Vagineer manages to grapple him, struggling momentarily before being knocked back, the blown apart limbs of his former self regenerating into multiple Vagineers. Seeing little choice, Cyborneer uses the Australium in his system to enable his super mode as he and Orangeman face off against their septuple threat. Meanwhile, Major meets with The Evolved Vagineer, who explains that he plans to evolve further while Major simply listens to the Vagineer's speech in shock, not noticing the Vagispy sneaking up behind him. However, before he could get killed, an unknown figure knocks Major out of harms way, being accompanied with a distinctive echo as he does so. Getting up from his fall, Major looks up to see his once missing ally, TelroSpy, standing in front of him, before fading to black. List of Episodes #''Introducing Major Scout Guy'' #''CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy'' #''MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 1'' #''MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 2: TelroSpy vs VagiSpy'' #''The Cyborshowdown'' #''Friend or Foe?'' #''CyborScout's Training'' #''Desperate Times'' #''The Mutation'' #''MSG Saga: Confrontation: Part 3'' #''The Gathering'' #''MSG vs CyborPyro'' #''Major's new ability'' #''The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1'' #''The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 2'' Trivia *The series was initially only meant to have one major event, the final battle. This changed when the author of the series, Shirosaki97, decided to collaborate with several other YouTubers, with a number of 16 episodes scheduled for the saga. *Originally Shirosaki97's second TF2 Freak, EnGeR was supposed to make an appearance in the second video, but this was scrapped and TelroSpy was made to replace him. *The original title, 'The MSG Saga (Of Sorts)' was a reference to the shaky start of the series. *TelroSpy's disappearance was a spur of the moment idea, and he was supposed to be brought back only a few videos later, however due to a thickening story and the number of responses about the character, his return was postponed so as to create drama. *Due to both the MSG Saga and the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg both taking place in the same universe as each other as well as being very tightly connected to each other, the authors of both series have taken it upon themselves to distinguish the time lines of each canon so as to not confuse the audiences of the respective series. The MSG Saga's ending finale, as such, takes place directly before the video Arctic Assault, the 'start' of the final events of the QMSC. Category:YouTube videos